El Precio de mi Piel
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Es mi primer escrito dedicado a Candy y a su "pre-destinado amor", aunque no lo crean jejeje. Es lo que siento... y Siempre escribo lo que siento.


**EL PRECIO DE MI PIEL**

Basado en el tema "5 canas más" Intérprete: Trigo Limpio. Guerra Florida 2012.

Derivación de Chica de Terry sin afán de lucro, Candy Candy pertenece a Keiko Nagaita.

**Agradecimientos:**

**A BelialGoma por hacerme un video sobre este Song fic, ¡muchas gracias! Lo atesoro enormemente.**

**A Kary Grandchester por poner guapo mi escrito, hermanita preciosa, ya sabes…**

**Es lo que siento…**

* * *

><p><strong>El, compro mi juventud, arranco mi vida de las garras del infortunio y aun hoy, no me atrevo a preguntar el por que me adopto, ¿por qué?<strong>

**Después del camino recorrido, de lo vivido y lo sufrido, de las idas y vueltas, de tantas veces que el provoco que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, encauzando el mío sin yo saberlo, enderezándolo exactamente hacia donde el quería.**

**Me convertí en su prioridad y juego, se sonrió divirtió mientras me veía aprender lo que quería mostrarme de la vida, cuando el infortunio tocaba mis soleados días se limito a consolar mi dolor, abrazándome para calmar mi dolorida alma en los abruptos adioses, luego volvía a aplicar el mismo doloroso veneno del abandono, formo el gran escudo en mi corazón llamado entereza, no conto con que su ejemplo arrastraría mi vida de singular manera, convirtiéndose a si mismo en mi modelo, en mi esquema, creo que nunca lo sospecho siquiera, hasta que mis actos eran hechos.**

**Después de tener el poder de manipular mi destino, un día sin esperarlo, de tantos adioses, de tantas intrigas, de tanto perseguir su sombra al fin le alcance, y al verse sin esos encantos mágicos que utilizaba para ocultarse a simple vista de mi… "Tenia mis motivos" fue su simple respuesta y nada mas, ese continuo excitante misterio nublaba mis pensamientos, sin permitirme reprocharle. **

**Junte mis manos y con las rodillas temblando, atropellándome en cada palabra agradecí sinceramente y sin pensar demasiado su compra mía al destino, "Me sonrojas" dijo el, sorprendiéndome de su afabilidad y mi cabeza giro nuevamente sin control… ¿quien era el que estaba frente a mi? **

**Después del conflicto de emociones y del shock de saber su paralelismo, pago mi libertad con mil regalos, el primero desde que fui consiente de su identidad al absolver contundentemente mi compromiso con Neal, en aquel momento no comprendí que me lo debía. **

**Luego me revelo su otro secreto ¡El era aquel príncipe que tanto estuve buscando! Nuevas inquietudes nacieron en mi corazón, certezas y muchas, muchas dudas que aun no tenían respuesta.**

**Adquirió las tierras de Pony Hill, remodelo el hogar para albergar a más niños y atenderlos con la mejor calidad posible, nunca me dijo abiertamente que mi vida le inspirara tanto, pagaba con creces los años pasados de titubeos, míos y suyos. **

**Mi cumpleaños numero 18 lo volvió memorable, remodelo mi vieja habitación asignada, me lleno de lindos obsequios, llevo a todos los niños del hogar a festejar conmigo por la ciudad de Chicago, los equinos que estuvieron a mi cuidado en la casa Legan me los entrego, ellos me reconocieron de inmediato, mi corazón se derritió con tal sutileza de su parte, después como estaba volviéndose costumbre me dejo para atender su segunda prioridad, aunque yo juraba que su trabajo era la primera, ahora se que, siempre fui yo. César y Cleopatra descansan en Pony Hill al cuidado de sus niños donde pasaron una tranquila vejez.**

**Cuanta felicidad de golpe, cuanta alegría en donde no cabía el menor reclamo por sus omisiones pasadas, aun había huecos que llenar con verdades, si, creyó pagar mi absoluto albedrio de hacer de mi vida lo que quisiera y su ausencia ahora tan necesaria y tan cruel al mismo tiempo, con regalos. **

**Tiempo al tiempo, distancia física, comunicación contante, las verdades del corazón se dicen de frente y no se daba el momento…. No lo propiciaba, dudas, titubeos, y yo esperaba ansiosa en una excitante expectativa.**

**No encontró otra forma de compensar lo que yo realmente quería, y era su tiempo, sus charlas… los por qué.**

**El compro mi juventud con moneda de amistad disfrazada, tonta de mi, tiempo tarde en darme cuenta, no le importo alquilar una fantasía de amor, mientras yo vivía una doble vida con un corazón dividido sin saberlo, si soy sincera, lo permití sin siquiera pensarlo, pijamas iguales, tazas con nuestras iniciales, cortinas azules… la misma habitación… compartiendo el espacio del sueño con tanta naturalidad que… **

**Hoy no puedo creer mi ingenuidad y tanto sentimiento contenido de su parte, yo involucrándolo en todo, el, siempre accediendo con una sonrisa; y mientras nuestra vida en común se llevaba a cabo, mi corazón suspiraba por el ausente…**

**Cuanta inexperiencia mía en ambos casos, cuantas ganas mojadas en cotidianeidad, el deseo de estar con uno realizado en el otro, el ausente deseando vivir conmigo y el amigo anhelando ser correspondido… manías de la edad, de inesperanza, supongo que, en aquel tiempo el imaginó que no había otra forma de poder amarme mas que fingiendo ocupar un lugar ajeno, ¿como culparlo? mi corazón clamaba por el ausente y mi cuerpo le demostraba a "El" la afinidad de un futuro… de un incierto destino futuro…**

**Yo , con el cabello entretejido de hilos dorados y experiencia, ahora se como fue de caprichoso el destino, tenerlo todo y no tener nada, todo y nada en un solo espacio, en un solo momento, amor y paz, viviendo ambas en diferentes personas, cuando debieran venir de una sola, era tan joven y tan inexperta que no me percate, y lo viví a dos voces, sin pensar siquiera que aquello pudiera estar mal alimentando dos amores a la par.**

**Al descubrir la verdad, su verdad, nuestra verdad y atar todos los cabos sueltos, fue difícil acallar a un corazón envuelto de pasiones tan distintas, me llevo tiempo acomodar cada cosa en su sitio exacto, sus explicaciones ayudaban pero llegaban a cuenta gotas, como si quisiera que lo deseara aun mas y mas, aun ahora hay cosas en el aire que no se atreven a bajar y buscar su propio lugar, yo, después de haberle dicho adiós al amor, con otro entendimiento comprendí lo que el sintió, por que se lo que es ver, que se va, que el amor se va sin ser nada, sin posibilidad de ser… nada.**

**El nunca se atrevió a hablar, su silencio era agonía pura que soportaba con valor frente a mi, no era fácil tratar de asimilar nuestros sentimientos nacidos de la convivencia diaria, de conocimiento casi imperceptible, de ver mas allá de un nombre, de un apellido, de apariencias incomprendidas, de su figura de… hombre, sino de sentir su esencia que mientras me mantuvo ignorante fue la misma, con todas las brumas a nuestro alrededor, el debería entender que se lo que es, dejar ir el amor; que lo viví primero yo antes que el, que se, lo difícil que resulta darte cuenta que se va, sin posibilidad de ser nada… **

**Al verme tan abatida por mi decisión de dejarle ir, le hice sentir que no había posibilidades de que algo nuevo surgiera en mi para el, o es que acaso… ¿tuvo miedo? Me deseaba demasiado que no pudo soportar verme así y decidió tenerme cerca para siempre y eso solo podía conseguirlo siendo realmente quien es, sin secretos.**

**Con sus mágicos encantos al descubierto, El, esta dejándome ser, y se que sufre martirizándose por mi. Conozco esa mirada, esos silencios, esa desesperación del alma, tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo, tantos deseos de explotar de una vez, ansias de saberle, de conocerle por entero, tanto miedo al mismo tiempo…**

**El, compro mi juventud y le costo muy cara pues, con todos sus buenos deseos, con todas sus ideas concebidas de mi, su experimento de una chica huérfana en un mundo de engaños e intrigas, los vestidos, el peso de un apellido, la estricta educación y aun mi propio deseo de agradecimiento, no me hizo esclava del peso de una grandiosa dinastía, teniéndolo siempre en cuenta nunca me detuve para correr detrás de lo que yo quería, ni un sola vez.**

**Aun me pregunto que cara pondría cuando se le informaba de mis locuras, ¿reiría? ¿Lo exasperaría? ¿Alguna vez llego a arrepentirse de… adoptarme?**

**De mi regreso al Hogar después de la muerte de Anthony, de mis aventuras y enredos en Londres en los cuales se involucro consciente e inconscientemente, de mi fuga, de mis intenciones de dejarle su apellido intacto, aun no se lo he preguntado… el morbo muerde mi orgullo de mujer al imaginar su reacción al verme correr detrás de un tren de sueños… el que nunca pude alcanzar y que al contrario, me hizo daño. De mi decisión de ofrendarle mi vida anterior escrita en un diario… en mi estomago aletean mariposas, al imaginarle leyéndolo… no me arrepiento, su destino era, precisamente hacerlo de su conocimiento.**

"**Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo" Me dijo el, en el peor momento de mi vida, entonces sentí un poco de paz, aunque el dolor era sofocante y su compañía me mantenía a flote, no me di cuenta de cuanto había madurado mi amor aun siendo tan apasionado… aquel hombre que conocí en Londres me mostro que existen otras formas de amar… Ahora lo se, se que el esta bien, creció bajo el yugo del hierro ardiente, al igual que yo… en la cruel batalla salimos avante, aunque con el corazón hecho trizas, ¿cuando aprenderemos a amar de manera inferior? Creo que nunca, le conozco y se que, siempre daremos todo.**

**Y entonces, las lecciones de la vida nos vuelven a pasar un segundo examen para reafirmar lo aprendido y "EL" también hizo lo mismo… me dejo. Le busque como loca, no pude entender su abandono, no me canse de llamarle, de llorarle, de rogar porque viniera a consolarme, siempre lo hizo ¿por que ahora se marchaba? Qué me quedaba mas que aferrarme a el que siempre estuvo cuando le necesite, el futuro estaba forjándose frente a mis ojos pero mi dolor no me permitió verlo con claridad. No le importo alquilar mi amor y vivir un romance ficticio en aquel lugar que considere un hogar, quemándonos en un amor partido, mi corazón añorando al amado ausente y la piel vibrando ante las delicias del presente y de aquella rara quimera, quien lo iba a decir… también me enamore.**

**Con el tiempo transcurrido poco a poco he acomodado cada cosa en su lugar, no me arrepiento de nada, aun quedan preguntas sin respuestas, aun su piel se eriza cuando le recuerdo que fue mi príncipe, mi extraño amigo, que fue mi benefactor, ninguno titulo le agrada mas que, la simpleza del ayer…**

**No ha sido fácil, afrontar nuestra realidad, vivo con la persona que amo, ahora con la experiencia de los años comprendí, y hubiera comprendido lo que bullía en su interior, supongo que el precio de mi piel tuvo un costo muy alto el cual aun pagamos. Se arriesgo, alquilo mi amor sin preguntarme pago mi felicidad y mi libertad cuando ya no tuvo más remedio que mostrarse ante mí, descubriendo de a poco sus secretos sentimientos.**

**El destino nos unió de una forma dramática, anteponiéndonos constantemente en la desgracia, compañeros de camino, de ilusiones, de sueños de libertad, compañeros de habitación, de dolor, amantes del silencio, siempre contenido en sonrisas y abrazos apretados, en palabras dulces que apaciguan el fuego que crepita bajo la piel, manías de vejez… apariencias, los ojos gritan lo que sus labios no pueden pronunciar y quien lo iba a creer… también me enamore.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Chica de Terry**

**GF 2012**


End file.
